


Special Bond

by AnExcitableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Q is the youngest Holmes, but it's not, but there is, cause nothing happens, kind of Bondlock, kind of incest, only not Bond, only there's no Bond, running off with your big brother, silly Q, this really didn't go how it was supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExcitableBadger/pseuds/AnExcitableBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin was always with his big brother, and Mycroft told everyone it was their 'special bond'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in Skyfall as well as Sherlock cause Q is Quentin Holmes. Everyone knows that. WARNING: Slight incest but nothing actually happens and this ficlety thing wrote itself so it wasn't meant to be incestuous but please don't read if you don't want to! Enjoy
> 
> ~ RJ x

Quentin was always the one to be dragged out with his big brother, and Mycroft would be the one to drag them away from whatever they were blowing up at that time. Quentin loved blowing stuff up. And being with his big brother.

~.~.~

Quentin was always asked at school why he messed around with computers and his big brother, and Mycroft would be the one to explain to teachers that the two had a 'special bond'. Quentin noticed that those two words were used a lot.

~.~.~

Quentin was always wanting to be with his big brother, and Mycroft would explain to him that they were all growing up now and their 'special bond' might grow weaker. Quentin didn't like those two words.

~.~.~

Quentin was always called on for having a 'stupid name' and for hanging around his 'weird' big brother, and Mycroft would tell Quentin that they just don't understand their 'special bond'. Quentin hated those two words.

~.~.~

Q was always bored so cut school to be with his big brother, and Mycroft would tell him that was wrong. That even though they have a 'special bond' he shouldn't throw away his education. Q got fed up with those two words. And with Mycroft.

~.~.~

Q was always with his big brother, and Mycroft started not caring as much. Q stopped caring about Mycroft too. That's what he told himself anyway.

~.~.~

Q finally realised he loved his big brother when he died, and Mycroft watched on as the youngest Holmes sobbed over his grave. Mycroft told everyone he was distraught because of their 'special bond'. Q really hates those two words. More than he hates Mycroft. Q can't remember when he started hating Mycroft. He just does. Maybe it was because of Sherlock. Him and Mycroft never got on. Or maybe they did, somewhen. Before Q took all of his big brother's attention. Maybe. Or maybe not. Q will never know now because Mycroft won't talk to him. Because of Sherlock.

~.~.~

Q lives in 221b alone now. Mrs Hudson still pops in now and then but it's not the same. Because Q loved his big brother. Because he was Sherlock. But he died before he could say anything.

~.~.~

Q thinks Sherlock knew though. He must have done. He was Sherlock. Maybe Mycroft knew too. Maybe not. Q won't know because Mycroft is ill and won't see or talk to anyone. Because of Sherlock. Because of Q. Quentin.

~.~.~

Quentin doesn't go by Q anymore, and Mycroft is dead. Quentin didn't cry when he found out and he didn't go to the funeral. He wonders if that makes him cruel. If he's heartless. He decides that he's not. He just hated Mycroft. Because of Sherlock.


End file.
